


It's Just A Dare

by rhettblue



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettblue/pseuds/rhettblue
Summary: Veronica could never say no to a dare.





	1. JD's a Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's kind of boring, not gonna lie, i just needed to get this in there instead of diving right into chansaw. additionally, i live for platonic jdronica, and that's basically what the first chapter is

Veronica had first met JD in a 7-Eleven where he flirted with her shamelessly. Something about how it was a swanky first date? She only got him to shut up when she told him she was gay. Not deterred in the slightest, he declared himself her wingman and that they could pick up chicks together after droning on about tolerance in the air.

Usually, it was an ideal arrangement. He helped her out at parties if too many guys were hitting on her by being her pretend boyfriend, and she brought him into her, Martha, and Betty's little group. 

That is, until the Heathers kind of kidnapped her and didn't let her talk to them at school anymore. Apparently spending time with them made her a "prime candidate for crucifixion," as Heather Chandler had put it.

Anyway, it caused her to have to find different places to hang out with the people she actually liked. Which would explain why they were all at 7-Eleven for a night out (JD's idea, obviously).

"Hey, V, now that you're with the Heathers, how long's it going to take before you bang one of them?" JD was about as subtle as a steak knife, and his bluntness caused her to choke on her cherry slushy while Martha and Betty just laughed.

"I-I'm sorry? As you're very well aware, I'm still a virgin, and like hell I'm gonna lose that to one of the spawns of Satan. Besides, they're all straight as far as I can tell. Kurt and Ram love to talk about how many times they've gotten lucky with a Heather," Veronica answered, a little taken aback by his question. 

"Like a girl appearing straight has ever stopped you from trying before," JD shot back.

"He's right, you know. You always at least try to go after them," Martha piped up.

"And as I just said, I've never had sex, so look how far persistency has gotten me," Veronica retorted.

"Maybe if you actually opened up a little bit to the people you dated it would be different." Damn Betty for being right.

"Like I'd open up to a Heather either. Look, guys, can't we talk about something else? Maybe what movie we're gonna watch tonight?"

JD rolled his eyes. "You know the only movie Martha lets us watch is The Princess Bride-" 

"Not true," Martha interjected.

"She's right. One time we watched Mean Girls," Betty added.

"Anyway," JD continued with a pointed look in the other two's direction. "We can't talk about something else. It's senior year, and you need a girlfriend. Date a Heather."

"Not gonna happen. I value my life too much."

"What if I dared you to take one of them on a date?" He asked, a smug grin making its way onto his face.

"You wouldn't." Even so, Veronica's eyes were wide. In every game of truth or dare the four of them had ever played, Veronica had never passed on a dare. Ever. It was almost a part of who she was at this point. Fearless, as long as it wasn't her idea. She had streaked naked down the street in broad daylight, she went a month without wearing a bra, she wore a full clown costume to school (and she wondered why she was deemed a loser). Call her childish, but it was like the one thing she had going for her besides intelligence.

"Oh, I would. I, Jason Dean, formally dare you, Veronica Sawyer, to get one of the Heathers to go on a date with you. The only way it counts is if there's kissing at some point during the outing."

The brunette could do nothing but stare at him, begging silently for him to take it back. Martha and Betty couldn't control their laughter.

"Jasonnnnn," Veronica whined, pouting slightly.

"What's the problem, V? You could always just pass on this one." JD wasn't stupid; he knew she wasn't going to ruin her perfect record with dares now.

After a pleading glance in the direction of her two other friends (who did nothing to help- typical), she finally turned back to JD and nodded. "Fine. Just one date, right? It can't be that difficult. Ask out a demon. I can do this." Maybe she was in shock. Maybe she was starting to wonder if her friends were almost as evil as the Heathers. It didn't matter. All that mattered at this exact moment was figuring out which one of the Heathers was the most willing to experiment. And, for the love of God, don't let it be Chandler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of curiosity, who do you guys picture for the characters? like movie vs musical? bc i imagine barrett, kim walker, elle, shannen, dan domenech, katie ladner, and obviously betty's only in the movie. my head's just all over the place  
> also: i know this chapter is short, hoping the next one will make up for it. should be posted in the next two days


	2. Group Chats and Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested, here's ch 2. i apologize for any mistakes, it's the middle of the night and i wanna post but don't wanna proofread

The next day at lunch felt very awkward to Veronica. The Heathers, oblivious, didn't notice anything different, but she felt like she was evaluating the three of them, deciding which would cause the least amount of damage.

Duke was a definite no. Even if Veronica could convince her to go on a date, she wasn't sure she could spend any prolonged amount of time with her. She'd rather choke on drain cleaner.

In all honesty, Veronica had considered asking Chandler. Sure, she was scary, but the worst she could do was out her, and despite living in a small town, their community was pretty progressive. Plus, she would be lying if she said "the almighty" wasn't hot. However, while the brunette could live with people knowing she was gay, she wasn't sure she could live with being labeled as delusional for thinking she had a chance with Chandler.

That left McNamara, who was arguably the most loving person she had ever met. Mac was probably the best chance she had of getting through this without making a complete fool of herself.

Before she could contemplate the issue further, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to see that it was JD texting in their group.

\---

"veronica's loser friends"

 **trenchcoat:** how's the decision coming along

 **v:** wouldn't you like to know

 **bettyfinn:** i think she'll choose duke- they already hate each other, it couldn't possibly get worse

 **pinkunicorns:** no she's always had a thing for blondes, it'll be chandler or mcnamara

 **v:** martha's closest, i think i'm gonna go w mac. seems like the safest option

 **trenchcoat:** damn i rlly thought it would b chandler. you're already her favorite so why not

 **v:** i am not her favorite lmao

 **trenchcoat:** she doesn't tell you to shut up nearly as much as she tells duke and she's not mean to mac only bc being mean to mac is practically a war crime

 **v:** whatever it's only bc i'm new she can't lose her newest follower

 **pinkunicorns:** i'm with jason on this one, chandler does seem to favor you 

**bettyfinn:** agreed

 **v:** ok fine i'll think about it but mac is stillhsgxbsjzhianx

 **pinkunicorns:** what just happened

 **trenchcoat:** i think heather chandler grabbed her phone i can see their table from here

 **bettyfinn:** is she reading it?

 **trenchcoat:** no i think she's yelling at veronica 

\---

JD was right.

"Talk to your fucking geek friends on your own time. We're going to a Remington party this weekend, but if you'd rather hang with your band of losers, feel free to sit this one out. And the next one. And the next one. And every other one that comes after."

It was a little hard to focus on the threats when Heather was holding her phone and could very easily take a look at what the current discussion topic with her "geek friends" was. However, she snapped out of it long enough to shake her head frantically and apologize. 

"Sorry Heather. So what's the plan? Is Duke picking us up like normal?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Chandler let out a frustrated sigh. "No, Ronnie, because if you had been listening, you would've heard that Heather and Heather are going on a double date with Ram and Kurt. It'll just be me and you."

Veronica knows she should be more worried about being trapped with Heather for a few hours, but apparently her brain decided to concentrate on the unimportant part of the sentence. 

"Did you just call me Ronnie? Like, out loud?"

"You needed a nickname. Sometimes Veronica is just too many syllables."

"Y'know, my friends call me V? For that exact reason? You don't have to give me a new nickname."

"Actually, we had a discussion about it and V just sounded dumb. So we decided on Ronnie," Mac cut in, obviously trying to be helpful. 

"You guys literally had a conversation about what I should be called?" Not that Veronica should get a say in it or anything. "When was this decided?"

Surprisingly, Duke was the one that gave her the answer. "Like five minutes ago in the group- Ow! Heather, what the hell?"

Chandler did her best to look innocent. "What's the matter Heather?"

"You just fucking kicked me under the table, that's the problem!"

"Her reasoning was actually pretty understandable. She didn't want me to know that you guys have a groupchat without me where you guys make life decisions about _my_ life without consulting me. She probably thought it would upset me. I wonder why she thinks that." Veronica was trying not to get mad, it was just a nickname, but what else did they talk about that she couldn't know?

"Aw, c'mon Veronica, it's not like that. We never say anything bad." Mac was trying to diffuse the situation, and if it was anyone else, it would've just pissed Veronica off. However, she knew Mac wouldn't lie to her, so she could probably let it go for now.

"Okay, fine, whatever, if it's nothing bad then it shouldn't matter if I see it but I'm not in the mood to argue-" probably because Chandler would ruin her "-so I'll just forget about it. Just don't give me any more nicknames without informing me first."

For the rest of lunch, the four of them sat silently. Veronica had stolen her phone back from Heather and was bringing JD, Martha, and Betty up to speed on what had happened. Meanwhile, Mac and Duke were being berated by Chandler on the previously mentioned groupchat that lacked a certain brunette dressed in blue.

\---

"the heathers minus ronnie"

 **chandler:** heather what the fuck

 **duke:** not my fault, you didn't say we couldn't mention this to veronica

 **chandler:** i thought it would go without saying

 **mac:** everyone just needs to calm down

 **chandler:** i can't calm down ronnie's supposed to trust us and if she knows we have this then she won't 

**duke:** you mean she's supposed to trust you

 **chandler:** wym

 **duke:** you're the one who likes her, idc if she trusts me

 **chandler:** i can appreciate someone's looks without liking them 

**duke:** then why does this groupchat exist if that's the case

 **chandler:** shut up heather

 **duke:** sorry heather

 **mac:** this is definitely not the two of you being calm

 **duke:** bc heather can't admit that she's gay

 **chandler:** bc i'm NOT? i'm allowed to think someone's cute without wanting sex

 **duke:** who are you and what have you done w heather chandler

 **mac:** duke's on fire today

 **chandler:** duke i will kick your ass

 **duke:** bet

 **mac:** ok seriously guys just quit arguing. heather can admit she's gay whenever she feels like it

 **chandler:** damn mac

 **chandler:** and i'm NOT GAY

 **chandler:** ronnie's just an attractive person and i would like to be able to say that without being given a label

 **duke:** okay just make sure you repeat that to her when you're together at the party and you're drunk and she looks hot and me and mac can't save you from outing yourself

 **chandler:** shit

\---

"Are you guys seriously texting each other in the group while I'm sitting right here?"

"Of course not, quit being such a pussy. And keep your phone on, I'll send you the details for the party later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. 3 is already in the works and will most definitely be the party. sparks are gonna start flying


	3. Dang Dang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha please ignore that i haven’t posted since august, thanks

"Any wise words of wisdom before my first college party?"

"Don't fuck it up."

"You're a wealth of information, you know that?"

Okay, so Veronica had “accidentally” bumped into JD at the local 7-Eleven before the party in hopes of some encouragement. No such luck.

"Besides, even if you _do_ fuck it up, you'll always have me, Martha, and Betty to fall back on." Smart ass.

"Not funny. This could determine how the rest of senior year goes for me. Heather's already threatened to make me an ex-somebody if I blow it tonight. Apparently that's worse than being a nobody."

Heather Chandler picks that moment to walk into the store, her already limited patience wearing thin.

"Jesus Christ Veronica, what have I said about talking to people like him in public? You can ride your boy toy here all you want in the privacy of your own home, but don't embarrass yourself and us by conversing in the open,” Heather snapped.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Here's your stupid corn nuts. See you later JD," Veronica mumbled before making her way out of the quick stop.

The boy in question raised in hand in farewell as Heather glared at him before following the other girl to the car.

"C'mon, you know I was just screwing with you. Loosen up a little bit, Ronnie," Heather said cheerfully as she got in on the drivers side. 

"Yeah, well, maybe you could not insult people from my group of friends who actually act like they like me? That would be great."

Heather's laugh that followed seemed forced. "I insult everyone. It's got nothing to do with you. Maybe Jesse James shouldn't wear a trenchcoat to school if he's not able to take the heat."

Veronica frowned and didn't respond, sitting back in the seat as Heather drove them to the party.

\---

Honestly, Veronica wasn't sure what else she should have expected. Heather had ditched her five minutes into the party, leaving her with some college guy whose main goal was how fast he could get her pants off.

After a half an hour of trying to ward off his advances for the mere sake of avoiding Heather, she finally told him to fuck off and left, finding an empty room to clear her head. And maybe get a ride home.

 **ronnie:** what are the chances of you picking me up 

**trenchcoat:** about the same as the chances of me being ok with you changing your name to ronnie

 **ronnie:** funny but you know the heathers made me do it. also did i mention i need a goddamn ride

 **trenchcoat:** well i was gonna give you one but not with that attitude. have fun at the party :)

 **roni:** jd no please i was just kidding

 **roni:** jd :(

 **roni:** ok fine whatever be a bitch

Veronica sighed in frustration and clicked her phone off. Maybe she could convince Heather to leave early. The possibility was about the same as the chance of hell freezing over. 

\--- 

Heather was a lot harder to locate than she thought. She assumed the blonde would be grinding on some guy, but such was not the case. Veronica wandered around for a little while, peering in rooms to find her... friend? Could Heather be considered a friend? That question didn't really have an answer.

Either way, friend or not, Veronica could not find her. At least, not until she saw Heather talking to the guy that the brunette had blown off earlier. She groaned internally, knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

She discovered how right she was when Heather turned her head and caught sight of her; the grey eyes were livid. Veronica swallowed and watched while Heather made her way over to her, feeling a lot like someone awaiting judgement.

"What the fuck, Veronica? Are you _trying_ to make me look bad?" Honestly, she was expexting worse from the bitch queen, but with how much alcohol Veronica could smell on her breath, it was almost a miracle that Heather was forming complete sentences. Still, Heather’s accusations were enough for Veronica to finally lose her temper.

"Yes, I refused sex from a guy for the sole purpose of making you look bad. It's not like I just might not want to sleep with every guy I meet," Veronica shot back, feeling a bit guilty when Heather's face dropped for a split second, obviously taking it personally.

However, she might've imagined it when the furious look returned and it seemed like nothing else had ever been there. "At least I have sex. When's the last time you were with a guy?"

At that, Veronica bristled. "That's none of your fucking business, Heather."

The blonde had the audacity to laugh. "Ronnie, everything you do is my business. Reputation's important, and it doesn't look good when you tell every guy to fuck off. What was wrong with the guy tonight?"

 _He has an extra body part that I don't want in me_ was Veronica's first thought, but she kept her mouth shut. No need to give Heather any more ammunition than she already had.

"Whatever, don't answer. I'll find you another guy, but don't screw this one up." 

Veronica shook her head, her eyes on the floor. "Quit trying to set me up with guys. I don't want to sleep with them. Just, leave me alone and tell me when we're leaving." She started to turn and walk away but Heather caught her wrist, the grip tight, and was pulled roughly to the nearest room, the door slamming shut as Heather rounded on her.

"You think you can talk to me like that? I got you into this damn party, and you throw it in my face? I thought I taught you better Veronica." Okay, so Heather was a little pissed off, but Veronica was the one who had to put up with her nonsense.

"Really? Well, I'm _so_ sorry I damaged your reputation. Next time I'll be sure to suck the guy off to make up for it," she responded sarcastically, immediately regretting it when Heather's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"What is with the sudden attitude? I expect this shit from Duke, but not you," Chandler snapped. "Loosen up a little bit. It's just sex; you don't have to promise your hand in marriage or anything."

"That's not the point! You don't get to choose who I sleep with! Especially not if you try to hook me up with some creepy college kid."

"Would you prefer Kurt or Ram? Because-"

"No! If you really want to know who I'd prefer, you should really start by reconsidering the gender of your offerings." It was out there now; her anger had gotten the best of her. Veronica had half a mind to try and take it back, laugh it off, but she didn’t bother. Heather could crucify her or whatever on Monday.

Veronica was fully expecting laughter, or yelling, or, honestly, anything other than silence. Heather's brow was furrowed and her mouth was open like she was trying to say something but nothing came out. Her face looked conflicted, and Veronica wondered if she was deciding between calling her a dyke or running out.

The answer was neither. Heather blinked and the indecisiveness was gone, clearly coming to a decision. And that decision was to grab Veronica's collar and _pull_ , crashing their lips together.

It took Veronica's mind a few moments to catch up (because Jesus fucking Christ this was Heather Chandler), but eventually responded, her hands tentatively going to Heather's hips.

Heather was anything but tentative. She prompted Veronica to allow access with her tongue (to which she readily complied) as hands tangled in the brunette's hair and tugged, making Veronica gasp and causing them to separate momentarily. 

Breathing heavily, Veronica took this time to gather her thoughts. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm helping you loosen up. And I'd like to continue, unless you have anything else you'd rather be doing?" The blonde accompanied her question with slipping a thigh between Veronica's and pressing up, hard.

She whimpered, and all conversation ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter? who knows? definitely not me


	4. Dare Completed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read through this maybe once so forgive the mistakes lol

Veronica was fairly certain that her brain was malfunctioning. One moment she’s pinned to the wall, and the next Heather Chandler is shoving herself away, just in time, as the door to the room flies open and a college frat boy sticks his head in. He looks between the two of them still trying to catch their breaths and quickly deduces what had just occurred, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

“That’s hot. You two down for a threesome?” 

Chandler’s grey eyes flashed in anger, once, before she seemed to remember she had an act to play. 

The blonde put on a sultry smile, stalking up to him slowly, her eyes hooded and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She ran her hand down his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And risk getting an STD from your undersized dick? Not likely.” Leaning back, Heather had the same easy, carefree expression, but her eyes were like glinted steel. “Now, get the fuck out of my way.”

His eyes were wide and he quickly sidestepped to unblock the door and Heather brushed past him without a second glance. She stopped just outside the door and turned her head slightly, annoyance written across every feature. “Ronnie? Get your ass in gear, we’re leaving.”

Veronica promptly shut her jaw that had fallen agape after watching the exchange. First, because Heather Chandler never ceased to amaze her. And second, more importantly, because that was undeniably hot. She snapped out of her reverie and stumbled forward to follow Heather, already going through the list of repercussions that might follow tonight (and also briefly wondering if this counted as a date so she could get JD off her back).

Heather led her out of the front door and to the car without so much as a look in her direction, and Veronica couldn’t get a good read on her emotions. “Heather?”

She barely acknowledged that her name was spoken as she climbed into the driver’s seat and let Veronica place herself in the passenger seat. The brunette decided to try again. 

“Heather? Can we talk about this?”

Heather finally turned to look at her, and her face was neutral—not quite cold, but, detached. 

“What’s there to talk about, Ronnie? I’m drunk, you’re drunk. There was a mistake made. No need to make something out of nothing.”

Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed because, well, yeah that kind of hurt. “Didn’t seem like nothing to me, considering you’re the one that initiated,” she muttered. And okay, would she really care all that much if not for that fucking dare? Probably not; Heather had a point about them being drunk and this could easily by passed off as a night of intoxicated fun. However, she had already kissed Chandler, and if she can convince her to go on just one date? This could be easier than she thought.

Lost in her own thoughts, she missed the way the Heather’s jaw tightened at her words as she turned the car on and pulled onto the road. “Veronica, forget about it, okay? It was a lapse in judgement.” It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, and Veronica knew she could use that.

“What if I don’t want to forget about it?” Maybe Veronica was playing with Chandler’s emotions a bit; it wasn’t anything she didn’t deserve. She wasn’t exactly the shining angel of Westerburg High. 

Heather’s gaze flicked to Veronica’s, briefly taking her eyes off the road and trying to judge her sincerity. But then the mask fell in place again and she scoffed. 

“That’s because you’re a dyke, Veronica. Don’t think I’ve dismissed that little confession. Consider yourself lucky that I’m not outing you to the entire school,” Heather practically snarled, instantly reminding Veronica of why Heather earned the nickname “megabitch.” She sank deeper into the seat, recognizing a threat when she heard one. 

“Okay, okay. Just drop me off at home and we can forget this whole night ever happened, alright?”

Heather just gripped the steering wheel and nodded.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

—

When they arrived, Veronica stepped out of the car and began walking up to her house before hesitating and turned around, taking the couple steps back to the car on the driver’s side. Before Heather could ask what the fuck she was doing, Veronica had leaned in the open window and caught Heather chin with her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up slightly and capturing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. When she pulled back, Heather was blinking her eyes open, slightly unfocused.

“You can crucify me if you want,” Veronica whispered, drawing on some confidence that she didn’t know she had. “But if not, just let me know and we can make this a more regular occurrence.”

Veronica finally walked away from the car after that, leaving a slack-jawed Chandler sitting in her car. As soon as Veronica had closed the door behind her, she put a hand over her mouth and sank to the floor, wondering what the actual fuck had possessed her to willingly give up her life for the sake of—what? What exactly did she gain from that? She groaned and stood up, heading for her room, ready to spend the next however many hours she had left in her life in peace.

—

“the heathers minus ronnie”

 **chandler:** !!!!

—

“You did _what_?” JD was almost giddy with equal parts excitement and worry for Veronica’s wellbeing. Betty and Martha weren’t fairing much better, for both of them had collapsed in laughter upon hearing what happened at the party.

The four had met at 7-Eleven the next day for slushies and to hear about Veronica’s wild night, but none of them were prepared to learn about the sheer audacity and lack of the fear of death that Veronica possessed.

“I know! It was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my life!” Veronica had her head buried in her hands, mostly out of embarrassment. “The Heathers will make my life a living hell. And it’s all your fault, with your stupid dare!” She lifted her head and glared at JD accusingly.

“Which you still haven’t completely,” Betty pointed out, and that sent Martha and JD into laughter again.

“How does it _not_ count?” Veronica whined. “Can’t you just let me out of it?”

JD shrugged, still grinning. “My hands are tied. Gotta get her on a date. Sorry, kid.”

Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned back in her chair, cursing her life.

—

 **chandler:** about that thing you said earlier

 **chandler:** what would it entail, hypothetically 

**ronnie:** what would you want it to entail, hypothetically

 **chandler:** ronnie if you’re fucking w me i stg you will find out how bad i can make your life

 **ronnie:** ok ok i’m not let’s just meet somewhere and talk it through 

**chandler:** you’ve got some brass balls if you think you can ask me out on a date, veronica

 **ronnie:** would you prefer this exchange be conducted over text

 **chandler:** fine. restaurant off fifth street tomorrow at 7

 **ronnie:** surprised you’d go to a place like that

 **chandler:** wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable at a more respectable establishment

—

“veronica’s loser friends”

 **ronnie:** holy shit it actually worked

 **bettyfinn:** context darling

 **ronnie:** date with chandler

 **pinkunicorns:** wow v way to go

 **trenchcoat:** hell yeah get that pussy

 **ronnie:** you know i’m not actually interested in the spawn of satan correct

 **trenchcoat:** doesn’t mean you can’t get some!!

—

The next day, she decided to go casual, opting for flannel (blue, obviously), jeans, and sneakers (the restaurant wasn’t fancy; it would look weird if she dressed up, but she still found herself fretting about her appearance). 

(She wondered if it was because she wanted to impress Heather, but dismissed the thought.)

Veronica decided to walk rather than drive; it was nice out and the walk wasn’t long. She arrived a few minutes early and waited outside on a bench for Heather.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to show up and park her car, but as she was walking towards the entrance and spotted Veronica, she frowned and turned around, scanning the parking lot. 

“I don’t see your car, how did you get here?”

“I walked.”

Heather frowned, turning back to Veronica. “If you needed a ride, I could’ve picked you up.”

That sounded suspiciously like Heather Chandler giving a damn, and Veronica didn’t want to handle it right now.

“No it’s fine, I wanted to walk. Fresh air and all, y’know,” Veronica responded. Heather didn’t seem to know what to say to that, so Veronica took the time to take in her appearance. 

By Heather standards, it was casual. Nice shirt tucked into red skirt paired with those damn thigh highs. 

Veronica cleared her throat to get rid of unwanted thoughts. “You look nice,” she offered.

Heather glanced at her, studying, before rolling her eyes and gesturing to the front door of the restaurant. “You gonna get that?”

Nodding quickly, Veronica stepped forward and opened the door, allowing Heather to pass by before following. Out of Heather’s line of sight, Veronica released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i didn’t mean to lie but there’s no smut yet i’m sorry


End file.
